


Taste Test

by saeran_choi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Fantasies, Changed rating to T because it's not really that bad, Consensual, Consensual blood play, Fluff, It's still sweet though I promise, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Mild Gore, Not too bad but probably don't read if blood makes you squeamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeran_choi/pseuds/saeran_choi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide allows Kaneki to sample his blood. Kaneki reluctantly complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> I craved anything with blood/gore with this ship but it's hard to make it not fluffy, so here's bloody/fluffy hidekane ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I encourage critiques! (And kudos please wink wink) And don't be afraid to point out any errors in the comments! I was in a hurry to post this
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to say this is an au where shortly after Kaneki becomes a ghoul he either tells Hide or Hide tells him he knows. For convenience mostly because I'm gay trash and I wanna write my gay fics
> 
> EDIT AGAIN: Thankk you for 100 kudos on this fic too /// *wipes tears from my eyes*

With a book in one hand and coffee in the other, Kaneki rests leisurely on the soft cushions of Hide’s livingroom couch. The sound of the rain hitting against the window is calming and familiar, lulling him into a relaxed state.

It’s not often that he actually gets to relax like this anymore. In fact, he can’t remember the last time things were like this.

He can hear Hide humming quietly in the kitchen nearby, probably listening to his headphones. Kaneki doesn't recognize the tune.

Hide had left to the kitchen a while ago, claiming that he was _“literally going to starve to death if he doesn’t eat right away”_ , but Kaneki’s not sure how long it’s been since then. Being so engrossed in his books always tends to warp his sense of time. It could’ve been an hour for all he knows.

Usually Kaneki would be in there with him, but Hide allowed Kaneki to keep his distance so the smell wouldn’t make him nauseous, and Kaneki is grateful for that.

It’s nice like this, being able to block out the world and temporarily forget everything. Almost as if he’s in a trance, he finds it easy to mentally shut off all sounds around him and set all his focus to the book in his hand.

Taking a sip of the coffee he’s holding, he notices it’s gone a bit cold, and sets it back down on the nearby coffee table with a hum of disapproval. His eyes run over the words of his book, taking them in. Fingers delicately brush the edge of the page before turning it to the next.

Kaneki’s focus is cut off when the humming from the kitchen is interrupted by a sharp, sudden intake of breath, followed by an "Ow, damn it." from Hide.

Kaneki stands quickly, almost by instinct, and hurries to the kitchen to investigate, his book left on the couch where he previously sat.

When he arrives in the kitchen, he sees Hide with his hand in the kitchen sink, running it under the cold water, his headphones now resting on the counter next to the cutting board. Sitting on top of that is a half-sliced beef cutlet and a large kitchen knife. A pan filled with various sauteed vegetables rests on the stove. They look slightly burnt, but it’s not like he could judge by the smell, now that all human food smells charred black and rotten at the same time to him.

Attempting to block out the smell, Kaneki tries breathing through his mouth instead. _Not much better_ , he thinks.

The rice cooker is going as well, and Kaneki is glad that Hide is giving a shot at cooking instead of making himself instant noodles for once. “It’s not good for your health,” Kaneki had told him when Hide claimed that making full meals every day was a _“waste of time and resources”_ , but Kaneki had convinced him to at least try to cook real food sometimes. He’d even given Hide all of his cookbooks. It’s not like they’re any use to him anymore, anyway.

Hide turns around, seeing the worried expression on Kaneki's face. "Ah," he says. "I may have...cut myself by accident." He chuckles nervously at himself.

He maneuvers over to Hide hurriedly. “It’s not bad, is it?”

“I-...maybe? How do you define bad?” And Kaneki shoots him a look of concern.

"Let me look. We have to clean it before it gets infected, if it's bad enough we might-"

"Kaneki." He cuts him off. "You worry too much. I'm alright, I promise."

Nonetheless, Kaneki retrieves a small dish towel from the drawer and takes Hide's hand in his own to dry it off, but not before turning the sink off. “How’d you manage this, anyway?"

“I wasn’t paying enough attention I guess, and before I knew it, my hand made its way underneath the blade instead of the meat.” He laughs, but then winces at the pain, and Kaneki apologizes. “Those knives are sharp, Kaneki. It’s a lot easier to cut yourself by accident than you’d think. It's almost scary.”

"Just...be more careful next time, please?” Kaneki would lecture him, but he’s more set on treating Hide’s wound for now.

“Yeah, of course.”

After he wipes off the wound thoroughly, he can see the open cut more clearly. A smooth red line running diagonally across the side of his hand to the knuckle of his pointer finger. It looks fairly deep too, and his eyes widen when he realizes just how _much_ it's bleeding, already soaking through the towel, and _oh_ , a wonderful scent fills Kaneki's nose, completely overtaking the smell caused by the food Hide had been making. He decides to ignore it, setting his focus to the task at hand.

“Do you think it’ll need stitches?” Hide inquires.

Kaneki knows he’s read about this before. He tries to remember whatever he can about treating injuries. “I don’t think so, only if it’s about six millimeters deep. It’s bleeding a lot, but I don’t think it’s bleeding enough to need stitches. It’s also not an avulsion, which is good. As long as we get the flow to stop or slow down enough, it should be fine if we just disinfect it and bandage it up.”

“Alright, you don’t have to get all brainy on me, you nerd.” Hide says playfully, and Kaneki giggles softly.

“Well this ‘nerd’ is the one who can either help you with this or leave you to bleed out, so hush.”

Hide clutches his chest in mock pain. “Ouch, Kaneki. I’m hurt.”

“Well, literally speaking…”

“Shush. And I like your nerdiness, by the way. It’s what makes you you.” He says with upturned lips.

“Thank you, I guess?” 

“It’s a compliment. Take it.”

He gives in. “Alright, alright.”

He applies more pressure to the cut, attempting to lessen the flow. _Uwah_ , it’s really bleeding a lot, isn’t it? And the scent is only getting stronger, more heightened. How nice it would be if he could have a taste of it, but he knows better than that. He pushes that thought away as well.

"Whoa." Hide says suddenly, and Kaneki is pulled out of his thoughts.

"I know, it’s bleeding more than I thought. We just need to put enough pressure on it, though."

"No, I mean your eye."

“ _Huh?_ ” He reacts immediately, and the towel ungracefully falls to the floor as he loses his grip on it. He instinctively shields his left eye, slapping a hand over it and averting his gaze downward, face paling. He hadn't even realized. Controlling it had become easier, so he hadn't been wearing his eyepatch much, aside from being in public, but it's obvious he wouldn't be able to control it all the time, isn't it? It’s not like this is the first time Hide’s seen it, though it still makes him anxious.

Panic begins to rise within him, a muttered apology tries to make its way through his throat, but gets caught along the way somewhere.

Hide's unscathed hand rests on Kaneki's shoulder, rubbing his thumb there softly in attempt to offer him some sort of comfort, and Kaneki accepts the touch. "Hey, it's okay. I like your ghoul eye. It’s pretty." And although Kaneki isn't looking at him, he can hear the smile in his voice.

 _Pretty?_ How could Hide not see that it's simply just a reminder of the monster that he is?

But... Hide accepted him, of course. He always did, didn't he?

He tries to force himself to calm down, taking long, deep breaths. Hide seems to notice his anxiousness, and attempts to console him.

“Ken…hey, look at me.” Hide doesn’t use his first name often, only ever in serious situations. It always brings Kaneki ease, but he isn’t sure why. Perhaps it reminds him of his mother, the caring gentleness she’d always treat him with. He moves his eyes to meet Hide’s, hand still over his flared kakugan.

“This whole ghoul thing, it doesn’t need to change anything we have between us. It’s not your fault anyway, you know?” Hide places a soft kiss to his forehead, and Kaneki lets out a low snivel. “I’m not freaked out or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about. You don’t have to hide it.”

Kaneki almost wants to cry, but forces down the sobs that try to make their way out. Despite the fact that Hide constantly reminds him how much cares, that he could never stop caring about him, it’s still hard for Kaneki to believe it sometimes. But he tries his best for Hide, the one person that could never reject his existence no matter how much Kaneki believes he would, that he _should._

The hand on Kaneki’s shoulder moves to the hand covering his kakugan, silently asking for permission to guide it away from his eye. Kaneki lets him, and Hide twines their fingers together.

"Actually..." Hide eyes the blood gushing out of the wound once more. “I might have an idea.”

He lifts his injured hand into Kaneki's line of sight, and Kaneki stares at it, wide-eyed. "Do you want a taste?"

_I can't!_ He thinks. Sure, he’s gotten better at controlling his actions when he’s hungry, but how can he trust himself completely to keep Hide safe? How can _Hide_ trust him this much? Kaneki knows he would never be able to forgive himself if he accidentally hurt him.

...It’s not like this is the first time he’s wanted to know what Hide tastes like. What it would be like to just sink his teeth into that soft, _tender_ flesh. To lick across Hide’s tan skin and lap up the dark, crimson blood pouring out from where he’d tear out chunks of his flesh. To-

“Kaneki?” Hide breaks their hands apart.

Suddenly, Kaneki’s mouth feels dry, and he aches with want. Hide’s hand is still bleeding a lot, and it looks so enticing, so _delicious_ , that Kaneki is afraid that he won’t be able to hold back once he knows what it tastes like...

His stomach releases a growl, and he flushes with embarrassment.

"A-ah, Hide, I..." he tries to apologize, but Hide breaks into a laugh that could only be described as warm and hearty, and Kaneki finds his anxiety fading a little more at that.

"Hide..." Kaneki says, pouting.

"Ahaha, sorry Kaneki. It's okay though. It barely even hurts anymore, see?" He runs his thumb across it, the red liquid still flowing steadily. His expression remains the same, a soft smile planted on his face.

“I trust you to be gentle.”

Those words are enough to ease most of Kaneki’s previous apprehension, and he’s thankful for that.

“Hurry up though, or more of it’ll get on the floor.”

“... _Oh_.” Kaneki moves his eyes to the floor, seeing the small puddle forming there. He makes a mental note to clean it up later before gently clutching Hide’s hand and lifting it to his face slowly.

"You're sure?" He asks.

"Positive."

Kaneki gives him one last questioning look, and Hide nods, reassuring him that it's okay. 

His lips tremble before he licks a stripe across the wound, and he nearly lets out a noise when the flavor bursts in his mouth; tangy and almost sweet, and so, _so_ deliciously warm on his tongue. He turns the hand around to collect the blood that had flowed to his palm, taking in the rich flavor once more. The taste of Hide’s salty skin mixed with the sweetness of his blood is so addicting that Kaneki sucks at the injury when he notices the flow slowing down.

“Kaneki…” Hide breathes. Kaneki glances up and notices Hide's expression has relaxed a little, smile faded. His face is as red as Kaneki's own, his mouth open ever so slightly. Kaneki is surprised that Hide is actually enjoying this, but it only encourages him more. He moves to lick across his palm again, then between his fingers.

Hide lets out a breathy laugh. "H-hey, that tickles..."

Kaneki's mouth detaches from his hand almost immediately, a thin trail of saliva following his lips.

"Oh, do you want me to stop...?"

“No! It...feels kind of nice, actually.” Hide’s free hand scratches nervously at his cheek.

“Hm…” He licks up the last remnants of blood before sucking at the wound once more and pulling away again. Although he wants more, he restricts himself.

“Th-thank you for the meal…” He says under his breath, but not so quiet that it’s inaudible. The tingle in his left eye disappears and he feels his kakugan return to normal. His stomach calms itself, hunger satiated, at least for now, and he wipes his face with the back his hand.

“It’s no problem. I’ll do whatever I can to help. Maybe next time I’ll even let you take a little bite.” A smirk makes its way to Hide’s lips, and he waggles his eyebrows.

Kaneki flushes. “You know I wouldn’t do that…” He moves to grab a fresh hand towel, leaving the previous one on the floor, and he wraps it around Hide’s hand, which is now red and swollen, blood beading on the edge of the cut.

“I know. I’m just kidding.” He responds, but the tone of his voice suggest that he might _not_ be.

Hide’s hand slides up his neck and to his cheek, cupping it gently. “Here, you still got some...” Hide begins, but before Kaneki can ask where, Hide closes in and licks across his bottom lip.

Kaneki jerks back in surprise, tracing his lips with his fingers. “ _Hide...!_ ” he exclaims, but Hide only laughs in return.

“Tastes kinda weird, like I’m licking rusty silverware.” He sticks in tongue out in distaste and scrunches his nose, over exaggerating his reaction.

“Guess that just means more for you, then.” He jokes. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

Kaneki rolls his eyes. ”It’s fine, just warn me next time.” And with that, he leans up and presses their lips together softly, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Mmm.” Hide hums against his lips. Kaneki can feel him smiling, and can’t help but smile as well.

Kaneki pulls away and they look into each other’s eyes. He wants to kiss him again, and reaches up to do so, and Hide leans in as well.

The sudden _Beep!_ from the rice cooker sends both of their faces jolting back in surprise.

Kaneki gives a nervous laugh, face turning red. “I- I’ll go...turn that off. I can grab the first aid kit, too. Hold the towel there till I get back.”

“H-ah...alright.” Hide says, slightly dazed from kissing. Kaneki moves away completely, turning off the rice cooker with another beep and leaving to search for their first aid kit.

More kissing can wait till later, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Kaneki bandages up his wound and is super gentle and caring and then they kiss a lot ~~and fuck probably~~
> 
> Also yes I headcanon Hide as being tan fite me (ง •̀_•́)ง


End file.
